How Ruby Lost Her Rose
by The Pack
Summary: On a day that seemed like any other, Ruby Rose will go through so much within 24 hours as she does her best to realize who she is and what she wants. Her heart will beat faster, her eyes will go wide in surprise, and her mind will open up. Jaune has always been her closest friend at Beacon, and she's beginning to wonder just how close they can become. Lemons and a little humor


**WARNING** Long authors note. Feel free to skip to story

 _ **GOOD DAY EVERYONE. It's your good ol' crazy buddy, Uncle Pack (Not related). For those of you who know me from my previous work on the A &O fandom, I'm sorry to say that I'm not writing for it any more. I haven't in YEARS. I know it goes against my "Don't start a story you can't finish" Policy. It's just that one day I just lost interest and never went back to it. My love for A&O just kind of ran its course and I moved onto other things in life. Like anime XD. Anyway for those of you just now joining me, I want you to know that I've been a fanfiction writer for many years, but this will be my first attempt at a RWBY fic. I've been reading a lot of RWBY fanfiction lately and I hope to impress the community with my own story. I only plan on making this kind of a one shot. It might have a few chapters to expand upon, but don't expect a full on story that will take forever to read. If I do add new chapters then it may possibly take a while to update do to me going to college (TONS OF HOMEWORK). It's worth mentioning that's it's been a while since I've written anything (like 4 years I think) so I hope I'm not too rusty, but other than that let's get this party started. **_

_**Oh and so no one can sue my ass, here's the disclaimer. I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't have to write smutty fanfiction about it I'd just make the freakin' videos XD. Okay here's the story already. ENJOY**_

 _ **Bold+Italic=In their head**_

 _How Ruby Lost Her Rose_

The weekend for Beacon Academy has just began. It's Saturday afternoon and all the students are out and about doing their own thing. Doing their best to have fun and enjoy themselves before they have to go back to class on Monday and hear another one of Professor Port's long, heroic, and boring stories from his youth. Hunters, huntresses, and everyday citizens alike need a nice break every once in a while.

Like what most other female students do with their free time, Ruby is out in the town of Vale shopping. Though unlike most girls her age, Ruby has no interest in shopping for clothes, shoes, purses, or whatever it is all the other girls are interested in these days. That's right, Little Red Riding Hood could be found in her favorite store in all of Vale, The Dusty Weapon looking at the latest weapons and upgrades, fangirling over all the newest fighting tech. The old shopkeeper was behind the counter filling out a dust word puzzle trying to pass the time.

Ruby always tries to find the time to come to the store as much as possible. They're always getting new cool things. Sometimes she doesn't even buy anything. Sometimes she likes to walk in just to look at all the new items the store owner orders.

Today, the young weapons expert had her eyes drawn to a new type of rifle upgrade. Her face was pressed up against the glass case, her silver eyes permanently glued onto the object inside. Small strands of drool escaping the sides of her mouth as her breath fogged up the exterior. Her eyes shone like stars as she refused to focus her attention on anything but the masterpiece in front of her. The palms of her hands were pressed firmly on the glass panel on each side of her head. Almost as if pressing her entire being onto the case was going to allow her to just pass right through the hard surface, and reach the weapon upgrade she so desperately wanted inside.

Every few minutes the shop keeper would look up from his word puzzle and take a glance at Ruby, finding the small girl to be quite the strange one. Never in his time has he seen someone so engrossed with an item in his inventory. He questioned when, or if she would ever pull away from that glass case. Even more if she was going to buy it.

The shopkeeper noticed Ruby getting her DNA all over the case he had cleaned just this morning. He shot the young red girl a glance that told her to stop salivating on the glass pane. Ruby picked up on the shop keeper's gaze and let out a soft, nervous chuckle. She slowly backed away from the glass case after staring directly through it for the last 30 minutes, feeling a little dizzy from all the blood rushing back into the rest of her body. She let out a depressed sigh as she realized she didn't have hardly enough money in her wallet to purchase the highly desired product, spending nearly all of her money on cookies the week before.

"I should've known better than to buy 10 tubs worth of cookie dough. Ohhhh, but they were all so tasty" Ruby spoke to herself, almost as if she were arguing with her own conscience. Letting out a defeated sigh, she slowly made her way to the exit of the weapons shop in hopes that someday soon she can earn enough money to return and purchase that mighty rifle upgrade.

As Ruby opened the heavy doors to the store, her eyes were assaulted with the bright sun. It was certainly a beautiful day out. It would be a crime not to go outside for a least a short while on a day like today. She felt a small gust of wind hit her pale cheeks, and she could feel the moisture in the air from being not all that far away from the docks. She looked in the direction of the sea and heard a few boats blowing their horns in the far distance. It reminded her that she was so close to the coast, yet so far from home.

She missed her father, she missed her uncle, Qrow, and she even missed her mother. At least the little she remembers of her. Growing up without a mother or mother figure was not only tough on her father and sister, but on Ruby herself. Sometimes Ruby thinks that's why she and her sister aren't as girly as all the other girls they grew up with. Being raised by a single dad meant not growing up playing with dolls and getting your hair braided.

Although Ruby believes her dad did a great job raising her and her sister, sometimes she wonders what it means to have a real mother. Would she talk to her about girly things like clothes, or drama, or that god awful thing that happens every month when a girl starts going through their "cycle". She may never know.

"Hey, Ruby!"

The sound of someone calling out to her pulled Ruby out of her deep thoughts. She looked to her left and saw Jaune approaching her with a concerned look on his face. "You okay, Ruby? You seem kind of troubled" the blonde sword wielder asked, worried for his fellow team leader and friend.

Jaune has always been kind to Ruby, even on the first day of school when they first met. She was grateful to have met him on that disastrous, yet hysterical day. He became her first new friend, even if he was a bit strange. Maybe that's why they got along and understood each other so well. They were both a couple of clumsy goofballs, and despite that they still ended up as team leaders. As to why Ozpin chose them she will never know.

Ruby put on a small smile, trying to cover up her somewhat depressing thoughts. She didn't want to worry her friend over something that happened years ago with her family. Even though the smile was to try and hide how she was actually feeling, she was genuinely happy to see Jaune which kind of made her forget the sad and sappy thoughts in her head anyway. Giving her male friend the good old cheerful Ruby Rose that everyone knows and loves, she straightened herself up and gave him a happy reply.

"Heya, Jaune!" the red grim reaper replied with as much enthusiasm as she could muster up at the moment. "I'm alright, just thinking about…you know…life stuff…that kind of thing…" Ruby continued, trying not to sound like a total loser in front of her best friend. She knows completely well that she probably sounded very suspicious with how she worded her response. _**"Maybe he'll ignore it if I just change the subject"**_ Ruby said to herself in her head.

"So what are you doing around here, Jaune? Got some errands you need to run or something?" Ruby asked, quickly trying to push away whatever Jaune might have been thinking earlier. It seemed to have worked as he didn't appear to show any signs of noticing the change in direction.

"Not really. I just came into town to grab some lunch at one of the restaurants not too far from here, then I saw you walk out of the shop and thought I'd see what you were up to" Jaune replied honestly. Rubbing the back of his head to try and take his mind off of the awkward atmosphere around them.

"Oh me? Just doing some window shopping" Ruby replied cheerfully, glad that she was able to move away from the previous question.

"But I saw you come out of the shop. Doesn't the rule of window-shopping imply that you can only look at what's behind the window?" Jaune asked, stating that what Ruby is doing isn't actually window-shopping.

"Well…technically I was looking through the glass cases at the objects inside, so in a sense I was kind of window shopping. I was just doing it from the inside of the store" Ruby said matter-of-factly, trying to make it seem like she was doing exactly what she stated before. Smiling at how clever she was for saving herself on the spot.

Jaune let out a quiet laugh at Ruby's response, imagining how intense her "window-shopping" must be inside of a weapons store. Knowing full well that his red hooded friend is absolutely obsessed with anything to do with weaponry, especially rifles and scythes. He can only imagine how much drool the shop owner has to wash off the glass panes every time Ruby visits.

"Yeah…I guess you got a point' Jaune admitted in defeat. "You see anything you need to have?" Jaune asked, surprised that he didn't see Ruby walk out of the store with weapons and gun mods piled high in her hands.

Ruby's excitement returned to her features as she remembered what she was looking at for the past half hour inside the store, images of the weapon mod replacing her eyes. "Yes! Only like the most amazing rifle modification I've seen in my entire life. I'd have to make a few adjustments to Crescent Rose if I got it, but it would be so totally awesome and worth it if I could get my hands on one" Ruby squealed waving her hands around like a maniac and bouncing around energetically at the thought of improving her scythe's battle capabilities. That's when the realization hit once again at the remembrance of her lack of money. Curse her extreme love of chocolate chip cookies.

"Except, I don't have nearly enough money to buy it" Said Ruby as she calmed down, a frown forming on her face as the truth was sinking back in.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ruby" Jaune replied back, a frown appearing on his face as well from seeing his friend upset. "If it makes you feel any better, you're welcome to have lunch with me. I promise it'll be my treat" said the blonde. Genuinely wanting to make his friend feel better. Plus it would be nice if Ruby were to accompany him. It would be awkward just eating alone with nobody to talk to. He'd feel like a loner. At least more of a loner than he already felt. Plus Ruby was a good friend of his so it seemed like a good idea to ask her to come along.

"Really, Jaune?! That'd be awesome!" Ruby yelled throwing her hands up in joy and appreciation of having a kind friend such as him. He really was kind to her. Much more kind than most of the other students at beacon who only saw her as an annoying little kid who can't take anything as serious as being team leader. Jaune has always treated her as an equal. Sometimes even better than an equal, complimenting her on her bravery and huntress skills numerous of times and neglecting praise himself despite his older age.

Ruby realized this as she looked into his dark blue eyes. She quickly broke eye contact, not knowing herself why she did so. She seemed so happy, but yet something felt different. She didn't know what it was, but something just jolted her eyes away from his the second she realized he was staring right back. A small, but noticeable blush appeared on Ruby's cheeks. She felt her face heat up and quickly tried to hide it with her hood. The wind had picked up leaving no trace of her acting odd in front of the tall blonde boy right next to her, making it seem like she was only trying to cover herself up from the slightly chilly wind.

When the wind died down, Ruby felt her face return to normal. She was about to pull her hood back down when she noticed Jaune staring at her with a mesmerized expression. His jaw slightly dropped with eyes wide in surprise. She had no idea why he was making such a bizarre face at her. It was just frozen in place.

"Jaune…why are you making that face?" Ruby asked, clearly stating her confusion of the situation. "There isn't a spider on me or something is there!?" Ruby panicked. Running back and forth trying to shake off whatever spider might be on her, looking horrified from the thought of a creepy crawly on her somewhere.

Jaune quickly shook off the shock from his face, watching the odd girl run around in circles in front of him. His cheeks turned a bright red as the scene from a few moments ago replayed in his head over and over and over again. He seemed uncertain on how to approach this. After trying to think it over in his head, Jaune decided to just spit it out and be direct.

He turned to look at the cute grim reaper before him, making her stop running around and focus her attention on him. Realizing that it's probably not a creepy spider. He took a deep breath and said. "Ruby" Jaune started trying to gain the confidence to finish what he's saying. "That gust of wind from earlier blew up your skirt, and I… kind of saw your panties" the blonde knight said as he rubbed the back of his head in complete embarrassment and shame.

As the words hit Ruby's ears, it took a few seconds for them to sink in. Once her brain analyzed what Jaune had just said, her eyes turned pure white as they went wide in shock. Her body hunched over in disbelief, and her mouth hung wide open from being taken back on what Jaune was telling her. As she started coming back to reality, she began to panic. She held tightly onto her skirt and held it down with force, not wanting to take any more risks of it flying back up if the wind picked back up again. Her face was brighter than her red hood and she was clearly overly embarrassed at being told by her best friend that he had just practically seen her underwear.

"Wh-Why did you look?" Ruby asked out of embarrassment.

"I-I didn't mean to. It-it just kind of happened. The wind came out of nowhere and your attention was elsewhere and I wasn't expecting the wind to lift up your skirt so when I saw it happen my brain couldn't process everything fast enough. I'm sorry!" Jaune said trying to defend himself and what dignity he had left.

"Oh my god oh my god! Di-did anybody else see?!" Ruby asked, terror evident on her face at the thought of everyone in the area catching a glimpse of her undergarments. She looked around for any nearby pedestrians, seeing a lot of people in the distance, but luckily no one close by to them. She looked back up at Jaune for his answer.

"I don't know-I mean… at least I don't think anyone else noticed" Jaune replied trying to get his frightened female friend to calm down. It didn't seem to help as Ruby looked like she was about to cry. All positive thoughts in her head being replaced with ones of sadness and embarrassment, even ones of anger.

Feeling bad and somewhat at fault for his friend's dismay, Jaune put on a serious yet motivated face. Grabbing Ruby by her hand, he hastily dragged her along with him without saying a word.

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked completely flustered, still doing her best to hide her embarrassment behind her red hood as she was forcefully pulled forward. Nearly stumbling over herself with each step she took.

"To one of my favorite restaurants in all of Vale. I did promise you lunch didn't I?" Jaune reassured her with confidence. Giving her one of his signature grins as he turned his head a bit to look back at her. Ruby decided not to question it any further, letting him just drag her along in whatever direction they were headed. Anywhere out of the wind sounded better to her.

*10 Minutes Later*

Jaune and Ruby found themselves a nice table near the window. Jaune was looking at the restaurant's menu, still deciding on what he wanted to order. The restaurant had a variety of meal choices. Anything from prime rib and seafood, to soups and salads, to pastas and spaghetti. Thinking over his options for quite some time, Jaune decided to go with the lobster. Wondering If Ruby had settled on anything, he decided to ask. "You know what you want yet, Ruby?" Jaune asked, lowering his menu to look across the table at her.

"I wanna die" Ruby said with her face flat on the table, her voice muffled and void of liveliness. Feeling absolutely no reason to live after the events of earlier.

"Oh come on, Ruby. It's not that embarrassing. I've walked in on my sisters changing all the time… Though they always tried to suffocate me to death afterwards" Jaune said questioning himself if that was a good example or not.

"It IS that embarrassing" Ruby demanded lifting her head off the table to look up at Jaune in irritation that he doesn't understand how she feels about him seeing underneath her skirt. "Showing off my underwear is not something I do to just random people. Nor to anyone for that matter" Ruby whispered in anger, making it clear that this has never happened to her before and never wishes for it to happen again.

"The beowolf picture on the front is kind of cute though" Jaune chuckled lightheartedly.

"Jaaaaauuuuuuuunnnnne" complained the red huntress, embarrassed that he'd say something like that, let alone in a public restaurant. She turned completely red, putting her hood back over her head in hopes that it would make her disappear off the face of the planet, but to no avail.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I won't tell anybo-"

"That goes unsaid" Ruby interrupted. Feeling like that shouldn't even need to be addressed.

"And" the blonde continued. "I'll do my best to forget about ever seeing… your a… you know…" Jaune said in a serious tone. It may not seem like it, but the tall knight did in fact feel bad about the events since he did kind of get a peek at his small friends red panties. "And again… I'm sorry".

Ruby really took his words to heart. Jaune has always been sincere with what he says. She knows he means well and wouldn't purposely try and sneak a peek at her. He was an honest and kindhearted guy with pure intentions. After giving it some thought she decided to let it go. The worry some expression on her face changed to that of comfort and trust as she looked up at her best friend.

"It's-It's okay, Jaune. It's like you said. You had no idea it was gonna happen. You had no time to react" Ruby said, giving her friend a contented smile, returning to her cheery optimistic self.

"I gotta ask real fast though. Why don't you have that covered up? Did you really not think of the wind?" The blonde questioned.

"About that… I kind of forgot" Ruby said with a weak smile. Just as disappointed in herself as Jaune probably was. She was so excited to leave the school and make it down to the weapons store she may have forgotten to dress appropriately.

"Ok then" Juane said, leaving it at that, not bothering with any more questions. Having to tell himself it's Ruby he's talking to. The happy, free spirited reaper girl. Sure she was silly and a bit naïve, but that was her charm. It's why Jaune really enjoyed her company, like now.

Ruby realized that she has yet to even touch the menu in front of her, she figured she'll take Jaune up on his earlier offer thinking this will make up for everything. "Say, does this place serve milk and cookies? I could use a nice treat at the end of my meal" Ruby said joyfully as she picked up the menu to look over her choices.

Jaune could only chuckle at the thought of Ruby Rose ordering milk and cookies at a restaurant, but that definitely sounds like her. Though in the end she decided on the soup and sandwich.

After the waiter came and took both their orders, Jaune and Ruby talked normally. Discussing things like video games, comic books, and team leader drama. They shared plenty of laughs and memorable stories with each other. Once their food arrived shortly after they ate in mainly silence, but every once in a while they stopped to make a comment on something random.

When they were both done with their meals, the waiter made off with their plates. Jaune left a tip on the table and walked up to the front desk to pay for both his and Ruby's meals, Ruby thanking him a bazillion times for buying her lunch. Jaune insisted that it was nothing and that it's what friends are for, but Ruby had already declared that she would pay him back somehow someday. They left the restaurant together and headed back to Beacon feeling both full and satisfied with today. Though things seemed a bit frantic at first, it all worked out in the end for both of them. Ruby can move on with a smile plastered on her face.

They both shortly arrived back at their dorms at the academy. They both met between their doors in the hallway since the others room was right in front of the other. Jaune had a bit of a nervous look on his face as he looked at the small cute huntress in front of him. Ruby seemed a bit shy herself, but certainly in a good mood. "Thanks again for today, Jaune. I really do owe you one" Ruby said, genuinely stating that she had a fun time having lunch with him.

"Not a problem, Ruby… Really. Maybe we can hang out like this again sometime? Just without all the awkward… other stuff" Jaune suggested. Realizing that he really enjoyed himself today.

"Of course" Ruby immediately replied. Agreeing that they should eat out together more often. "To the nerdy team leaders" Ruby announced holding up her right fist. Jaune gave a big smile and held up his fist as well. "To the nerdy team leaders" Jaune repeated, giving Ruby a fist bump before heading into his dorm room to study and finish his homework. Turning herself around, Ruby walked over to her own dorm room. Without even bothering to knock, Ruby pulled out her scroll to unlock the door, and with a twist of the knob opened it up. The door made a loud creak as Ruby pushed it out of her way.

As soon as she took a couple steps through the doorway, she was absolutely shocked to see what was going on in her sister's bed. There Yang was, completely naked along with a male student in the bunk with her. Hearing someone walk in, Yang quickly got off the male student and did her best to cover her bare, naked body with the bed sheets. Yang turned around and saw her younger sister, Ruby at the doorway with her jaw dropped, and silver eyes wide in surprise. She looked almost frozen in place, as if she were afraid to move in fear of somehow making things worse.

Yang didn't know what to do. She didn't expect her younger sister to be back for a while. Ruby had told her that she was going to the weapons shop, and Yang knew just as much as anyone else how Ruby is in a weapons shop. She expected Ruby to be back around 4:00PM, it said 2:30PM on the alarm clock on the shelf when Yang turned to look at the time. She looked back to Ruby and she hadn't moved a muscle, feeling the awkward tension constantly building in the room by each millisecond that passed by. Eventually it was Yang who decided to break the ice.

"Ha ha…Hey, Rubes. What's up?" Yang tried to say with a nervous, but obviously failing smile. Not very confident in herself to just laugh it off like it was some kind of joke. The male student quickly grabbed his underwear and pants and hastily put them back on, his still erect manhood could be seen bulging out from his jeans.

He grabbed the rest of his clothes, and without even bothering to put them back on, made a run for the door, slipping past Ruby as she eyed him out the door, a bit jumpy as they bumped their sides together from the tight squeeze in the doorway. He ran down the hallway and they could hear him open and slam his dorm room door shut, obviously not wanting to stick around for the awkward sister to sister talk that was about to go down

Ruby turned her attention back to her sister. "Yaaaaang…w-what's going on?" Ruby asked, feeling very uncomfortable having walked in on her sister doing such wild things in their dorm room.

Yang's gaze was moving all over the room, unable to calm herself down and steady her breath. "W-What's it look like, sis? I-I'm getting my freak on. At least I was until you barged in without even knocking" Yang replied not able to look her sister in the eye. Not as mad as she was embarrassed about the situation she's in right now. Her face as red as Ruby's robe in the bright sunlight.

"I-Im sorry! I had no idea I'd walk in on something like this! I-If you were changing or something it'd be fine cause we're both girls, bu-but there was no way I'd know this was happening!" Ruby said, worried that her sister was upset with how things have turned out do to her interruption.

Yang let out a defeated sigh, understanding where her sister was coming from. "No, it's fine. You're right…there was no way you would have known this was going on in here" Yang admitted, starting to calm down a bit. "Though I am surprised you couldn't hear my moans from out in the hallway. These walls must be pretty damn thick and isolated to keep my voice from escaping" Yang said with a small, awkward laugh. Completely aware of how loud she was when getting pleasured. "Which reminds me, you should probably close that door behind you".

Ruby quickly turned around and shut the door until she heard it click into place. She turned back around and saw Yang getting her clothes back on. Once Yang was back in her usual outfit, she patted next to herself on the bed, signaling for Ruby to come sit next to her. Ruby made her way over and plopped herself next to her big sister. Yang gave her sister a warm hug to let her know that she's sorry for possibly scarring her cute, innocent, little brain. Ruby accepted the hug, and Yang was happy for that, but she knew the questions were only just beginning.

"So…why were you doing it with him?" Ruby asked, not knowing Yang's true intentions. "Do you really like him?... or did he somehow force y-"

"No, no. Nothing like that" Yang assured her cutting her off, giving her little sister a reassuring smile. "I mean he's a nice guy, but I guess the best way I can put it is I've just been really horny lately, and school's got me under a lot of stress and all the hormones and teenager bs that goes on. I needed a way to just… you know… not let it build up. Masturbating just wasn't gonna cut it. I needed the real deal. I met the guy while working on my bike in the garage. He knew a thing or two about fixing motorcycles and he offered to help me fix my ride. Works as good as new now. Next thing I know we're making out in the hallway trying to get into the dorms. We had each other's hands exploring all over the place, and just a few minutes later we were in here on my bed having sex" the lioness explained.

"Don't you think that's something you should have waited for? I mean… why give yourself to some random guy so willingly?" Ruby asked, still unsure as to why her older sister made the decision she did.

"To be honest… I'm not so sure myself, but I do know that being a huntress in training to fight the Grimm is going to be a very time consuming, and very dangerous thing. You only live once, Ruby, and if this is going to be the line of work I plan to go into, then I wanna go in knowing I have no regrets. That I didn't stop myself from having a good time".

"I think I understand where you're coming from" Ruby responded. Having a better perspective from Yang's explanation.

"I know mom wasn't there to give us… the talk, and dad didn't do a very good job at it, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, sis. Do you ever get… sexual urges?" Yang asked in a motherly way, trying to be very caring and understanding, but aware that she was bringing up a touchy subject with her younger sister.

Ruby thought deeply for a moment, trying to find a way to put her thoughts into words. "Not really. Well yes, but I don't think I understand those kinds of feelings very well yet. I mean sometimes I get small sensations from… down there, but it makes me feel weird and I don't know how to deal with emotions like that" Ruby replied, feeling like she could trust her sister to not make fun of her and make her feel less uncomfortable about the subject.

"It's okay to not know what to do, and they are kind weird feelings, but you have to learn to embrace them. The answers don't just come to you, sometimes you have to figure them out yourself. At some point you'll find out what a lot of these emotions are, but in the meantime please don't be like me and have sex with a bunch of guys. Save yourself for the right person. Someone you love and who loves you back" Yang said sounding very mature.

"I love you, Yang" Ruby replied with a big smile.

"I love you too, Ruby, but not like that" Yang said jumping off the side of the bed and onto the floor. "You'll find someone you really like someday, and hopefully he really likes you back. Knowing how cute and loveable you are though I doubt you'll have trouble with that" Yang said with confidence. Ruby jumped off the side of the bed to join her sister, landing right next to her.

"Thanks, sis. Although I'm not quite sure of everything yet, I'll take your advice and give it some time" Ruby said motivated with a smile.

"That's the spirit" Yang approved. "Just one more thing. If I catch someone having sex with you, I'll kill him"

"W-W-W- Whaaaaaaaaaat!?" Ruby yelled in confusion. "So it's okay if you have sex with a bunch of boys, but if I do it then it's wrong?"

"Yeah, but I'm older, and a bit more wild. Plus I can't have my sweet and innocent little sister getting her virginity taken so easily" Yang teased, giving her younger sister a playful punch to the arm. "Anyway, glad we could have this talk, sis. I haven't eaten anything all day so I'm heading down to the cafeteria, catch you later alligator" Yang said as she vanished out the door and headed to the cafeteria.

Ruby was left in the bedroom completely alone with her thoughts. So many embarrassing and awkward things keep happening today and she doesn't understand why. She doesn't know if her heart can take any more of these wild and crazy scenarios. If one more erratic thing happens to her again today, she knows she won't make it. She'll either pass out from exhaustion or have a heart attack and die. If another one of her male friends sees her panties she'll be hoping for the latter. Just the thought of it was making her tired.

Ruby jumped up into her top bunk, she laid down and rested her head on the pillow. Her mind went into deep thought about everything that happened today. The Jaune, the wind, the panties, the large amounts of drool over the weapons… The lunch, the dorm room, the Yang, the sex talk, the left alone, all the way up to the now. No matter what, she couldn't get the panty incident from earlier, and the talk with Yang out of her head. Is she really that upset that Jaune saw her underwear? He is a really close friend of hers. He didn't make fun of her or tease her or anything for that matter. In fact Jaune is probably the only one she wouldn't mind being seen by. At that very thought, Ruby's face lit up like a red light. She jolted up putting her hands over her face in self embarrassment.

"What am I even thinking?!" Ruby asked herself stressfully. Not believing the thoughts roaming around in her head. The conversation with Yang started repeating itself in her head.

" _ **It's okay to not know what to do, and they are kind weird feelings, but you have to learn to embrace them. The answers don't just come to you, sometimes you have to figure them out yourself".**_

The phrase echoed in Ruby's head. "Find out myself huh?" Ruby whispered to herself. She turned on her side as she looked over at the other bunk beds. Her mind was drawing a blank on what she could do to solve her problem. Her eyes fell downward, and as soon as her silver orbs hit the lower bunk in front of her, she noticed a book upon Blake's bed. It was partially hidden under Blake's pillow, and seemed to be calling Ruby's name. She made her way to the edge of the bed and jumped off. Her eyes scanned the area, her guard up for anyone in the area who might catch her in the act of retrieving the mysterious book.

She took baby steps towards Blake's bed, and once she realized she was in the clear, she snagged the book from under the pillow. She looked at the cover and read the title. "Ninjas of Love" She spoke softly. She turned the book around to read the description. She found out that it was a romantic love story between a ninja warrior, and a beautiful shrine maiden. Thinking it sounded kind of interesting, she settled on giving it a shot. Plus she thought it might give her a few tips on how to approach this love stuff.

Ruby flipped through the book, reading page by page. After binge reading the book for a good hour or so, she thought the book to be quite romantic, and it had a bit of action in it. The fight scenes were very dramatic, but very balanced. What she also loved is that the book had a few pictures in it, giving her a better idea on how the author wanted the readers to envision the story.

"Now that's a katana", Ruby stated as she looked at the weapon in one of the books pictures, mesmerized by its size.

Reading further, Ruby finished the final fight scene. The ninja warrior was able to save the shrine maiden and be together forever. Seems they were to have a happy ending, but there seemed to be more to the story than Ruby thought. As she kept reading she noticed things getting a bit... heated up. The characters were taking off their clothes, touching each other all over the place with a lot of skin to skin contact.

Ruby has never read something so smutty before, her face radiating and turning a bright red as she was both astonished yet intrigued. She wasn't able to pull her eyes away for some reason. The activities performed in the book were so alien to her that it seemed to keep her attention. The scene continued with great detail on feeling connected, describing the emotions they felt, and how they wanted it to never end.

Ruby was completely stunned from not only how raunchy the sex scene in the story was, but the fact that this was one of Blake's favorite book series. She wondered if Blake was really into a lot of sex stuff, which ultimately lead her to imagining Blake and Sun on the bed in the same act she caught Yang in earlier. She immediately dropped that thought and just continued to read the story.

"I can't believe I'm reading this" Ruby surprised herself. "I wonder if this is what sex is really like? It sounds kind of nice" Ruby said aloud to herself. She was never much of a perverted girl, in fact sex was one of those topics that hardly ever crossed her mind. She may be a regular girl, but she's still got that childish innocence that made her never pay much attention to sex or other lewd activities. After reading this raunchy scene in the book, it's made her question why she's never been interested before.

Ruby wanted to read more, but her reading was suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Ruby… are you in there?!" Weiss called from outside the door. Before Ruby replied she quickly closed the book and placed it back under Blake's pillow just as she found it.

"Ye-yeah I'm in here! Did you need something?!" Ruby yelled back.

"Yes, you! The rest of the team is heading to the courtyard to do some training. It would certainly help out if our team leader was there with us" Weiss said hinting that she wanted Ruby to come not only because of her role on the team, but because they were all friends.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Ruby announced. Motivated to get stronger with her teammates. "Go on without me, I'll be there shortly"

"Alright, just don't keep us waiting" the ice queen replied as she started heading out of the dorms.

Ruby heard Weiss leave and she let out a relieved sigh that she had been holding in. She was lucky Weiss didn't just walk in like she herself did on Yang earlier. That could have went badly. At least now she's got something else to focus her mind on for a while, improving her skills as a huntress, not about perverted sexual things. She walked over to the dresser where Crescent Rose was leaning on, grabbed her weapon and some extra ammo and then headed out.

On Ruby's way out the door of the school building, she ran into Jaune again as he was walking up to head inside himself. He was covered in sweat and looked exhausted, his breathing deep and heavy.

"Hi again, Jaune!" Ruby yelled as she waved elatedly, happy to see her friend again.

"Oh… hey Ruby…" Jaune said as he slowly started regaining his breath. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm gonna train with my team" Ruby replied, pointing to her teammates in the distance. Yang saw Jaune and Ruby looking at them and waved. Jaune and Ruby gave a wave back before continuing their conversation.

"Well I'm going to go rest up. Nora worked us all to death with her workout routine… I don't know how she does it every day" The blonde knight explained tiredly.

"Well have a good rest" Ruby said giving Jaune one of her signature smiles.

"Thanks, Ruby. Good luck with your training. I know you're going to be an amazing huntress. You're already one of the best fighters I know" Jaune complimented.

"You're just saying that" Ruby said shyly as she stood there looking dumbfounded, not able to accept such praise. Jaune thought she looked really cute like that, cute from how modest she was. It was one of her best qualities that she didn't have this big ego about herself even though she managed to get into one of the best hunter academies in Remnant two years earlier than most people.

"I'm serious, Ruby… You really are amazing" Jaune said looking her straight in the eyes.

Ruby looked up at him in astonishment. She never thought of herself as anything special, but Jaune sure made it sound as if she was. When she first arrived at Beacon, she told herself that she didn't want to be treated any differently than anyone else. She didn't want people looking at her like some kind of prodigy, but as a normal huntress… a normal girl. At least what normal went for at Beacon. Yet hearing Jaune say that she was amazing made her heart skip a beat.

"Th-thanks, Jaune. Th-that means a lot" Ruby stutterd. She didn't know why his opinion made such a difference to her, but it made her happy. He made her happy. Another one of Yang's quotes made its way into Ruby's mind.

" _ **You'll find someone you really like someday, and hopefully he really likes you back"**_

When Ruby looked up at Jaune, it was as if Yang's words were finally starting to make sense to her. She really liked Jaune, not to mention he was a bit handsome, and kind of nerdy like her. But was it really in the way that Yang was saying? Even if it was, would Jaune feel the same? These thoughts kept bringing in new questions that Ruby needed answers to, but she had no idea how to go about them. It was making her head spin. Her eyes turned into swirls as her brain began overloading. _**"Does he like me? Does he like someone else? Does he think I'm cute? Does he know the answer to question 3 on the homework assignment? Does he want to go out?"**_

Ruby looked dizzy and like she was going to fall over for a second. She quickly regained her composure realizing Jaune was still right there in front of her. Ruby felt herself blush, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks for the hundredth time today. She fiddled with her weapon not really sure how to deal with her new emotions. She wanted to say something, but the words never made it to her lips, let alone her mind. She seemed unable to speak, her chest tightening as she felt something she's never felt before, but didn't quite seem to understand it entirely herself.

"Well, don't mention it, Ruby. Anyway I'm gonna head up to the dorms now and sleep off my aching bones. My legs won't stop throbbing" Jaune complained, limping his way to the door of the large building.

"Oh, okay… I'll talk to you later then" Ruby said, still unsure of what just happened a second ago. She realized her team was still waiting on her and walked over to where they had been warming up.

"You ready to get started, sis?" Yang asked pumped up.

"Y-yeah. Definitely" Ruby said a bit unsure of herself. She was ready earlier, but after that moment with Jaune, she doesn't know how well she'll be able to concentrate. Semblance and aura take a lot of concentration. She's hoping she can keep her head together during this training session.

*Later that night*

The members of team RWBY were all in their individual beds. Weiss was sleeping like a princess, Blake seemed like she was chasing mice in her sleep, Yang was drooling all over her pillow with a loud snore, and Ruby laid in bed with her sheets off and her eyes open. She couldn't sleep.

The training session from earlier was a total disaster, just as she worried it would be. She couldn't focus on anything, anything other than Jaune. It was getting in the way of everything. Her rational thinking, her semblance, her cooperation, and now her sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Jaune as if he were tattooed onto the inside of her eyelids. It was driving her crazy. She banged her fists against her head in some hopes that it would knock her out of her state of hysteria, or better yet knock herself out cold so she could get some sleep.

Quickly giving up, she let out a quiet sigh knowing it was all a waste of time. Suddenly Ruby felt her body telling her that she needed to use the bathroom. Seeing as she couldn't sleep anyway, she might as well use the restroom and get herself a glass of water while she's at it. Scooting herself to the edge of her bunk, she jumped off the side trying to make as little noise as possible. She tiptoed her way to the door, carefully opening it until she was able to squeeze herself through. The Bathroom was just down the hall. It wasn't a gender specific bathroom either, everyone had to get together during the first term to discuss who gets to use it at what time in the morning before classes.

Finding her way through the dark hallway, she finally reached the bathroom. She opened the door, closing it behind her. She turned one of the lights on, but only halfway as to not blind herself. She walked over to one of the toilet stalls, not even bothering to lock the stall door considering what time it was. She pulled down her pajama bottoms along with her underwear and let the warm fluid run out. As she was nearly done, she heard someone else enter the bathroom.

"Hello? Sorry… I couldn't see the light on from in the hallway, is anyone still in here?"

Ruby recognized the voice as Jaune's. _**"Seriously… how many times are these weird and embarrassing moments going to happen?"**_

She was a bit hesitant to let him know she was there, but if he walked around the corner to the stalls he'd easily be able to see someone inside from the small portion on the bottom that wasn't covered up. That and she didn't lock the door. She felt as if there was no other option but to let him know. "Yeah… I'm in stall one" Ruby replied, a bit embarrassed that Jaune of all people had to walk in.

"Oh… Sorry, Ruby. I didn't know someone was in here until I got inside. Should I leave?" Jaune asked trying to be considerate of her privacy. "I remember walking in on my sisters in the bathroom all the time. They usually tried to drown me in the toilet bowl after that" Jaune said with a light chuckle.

Ruby had a miniature battle within her own head over that question. In the end she figured since she trusted him and that as long as he doesn't just barge into her stall that it would be fine. He just had to use the restroom like her and she saw no real problem with that. "No… it's fine" Ruby said as she pulled up her pants and flushed. She left the stall and walked over to one of the sinks to wash her hands. "I was just finishing up anyway" Ruby stated as she turned the faucet on.

"If you insist" Jaune accepted. He walked over and stood in front of the sink next to Ruby, turning it onto cold before cupping his hands and splashing his face with the cool liquid. He thought it felt nice against his warm skin as he let out a quiet, relieved sigh.

Ruby viewed him from the corner of her eyes, her heart rate picking up again just like it did earlier. Here she was, alone with the boy she thinks she's developing weird feelings for. She took notice of him washing his face, seeing how it calmed him down.

Ruby figured she'd give it a try herself to see if she can get herself under control. Placing her hands underneath the running water, cupping them to hold the liquid. She brought her hands to her face and allowed the cool tap water to ease her mind. She believed it worked as her breathing became steady. Looking next to her at Jaune, he seemed finished washing his face off. It was then that she realized what he had on.

Jaune wasn't wearing his usual blue pajama onesie like on the first night at beacon. He switched it out for a pair of black pajama bottoms and a thin gray T shirt that said _"Girls like acoustic guitar players"_ on the front. It was said that he switched it because Nora kept teasing him about the onsie. Having enough of her teasing, he went with something a bit more grown up. Ruby read the shirt and it made her laugh on the inside, remembering how Jaune had failed to get Weiss to go to the dance with him even after playing a song on an acoustic guitar.

"What are you still doing up?" Ruby asked as she pulled down a paper tower and dried her hands thoroughly.

"I couldn't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind" Jaune told her. "You?"

"I couldn't sleep either. My brain is keeping me awake" Ruby said, a blush making its way back at knowing it was him who was keeping her from getting any real sleep around here. Seeing that they were in the same situation, she figured this would be the perfect time to ask him how he felt about her. Facing him directly, she took in a deep and nervous breath in hopes that she could keep herself calm from what she was about to say.

"Hey uh, Jaune?" Ruby said getting his attention. "I know this is kind of out of nowhere, but… what do you think about me?" Ruby asked in a serious yet very worried tone at what his answer might be.

Jaune gave Ruby one of the most surprised stares he's ever made. What it sounded like to him was almost like Ruby was. _**"No she couldn't be, but what if she does?"**_ Jaune thought. He had never been very close or very good with girls. Especially ones outside of his family. This was a question he wasn't very used to being asked by someone of the opposite sex, a very cute and adorable someone of the opposite sex at that. He thought of his word choice wisely, but at the same time he didn't have to think hard about how he felt, knowing exactly what he felt towards the crimson grim reaper girl.

"Like I said earlier today, Ruby. I think you're amazing, and not just as a huntress, but as a person. You're always so kind and genuine, and something I'm not… brave. I think that's why I have so much respect for you, and ultimately… why I really like you. We share a lot of the same interests, and I feel like I can talk to you about anything and you won't make fun of me for it" Jaune opened up. Giving Ruby the complete truth on how he feels about her. He looked into her eyes and saw that she seemed taken back by his words.

It was almost a perfect reply. Ruby never knew Jaune thought so much of her, or that she was that special to him. His answer gave her hope on what she was about to attempt. Gaining some kind of new self confidence, Ruby broke the small gap between them. Grabbing Jaune's calloused hands, she held them in hers as she continued to stare into his eyes not once breaking contact. "So when you say like… do you mean in the like like kind of way?" Ruby asked as her and Jaune's faces started slowly moving closer together.

"Yeah… I think I do" Jaune admitted.

Ruby could feel his breath touch the tip of her nose. She let go of Jaune's hands and rested hers on his shoulders to lift herself up a bit, Jaune being a bit taller than her.

"So then… It's okay if I do this" Ruby whispered as she connected her lips with Jaune's in her very first kiss.

Ruby's lips were soft, and tasted a little like cookies. Jaune's on the other hand was a bit chapped, but otherwise felt nice against hers. The kiss just felt so right and so nice. Ruby never expected something as simple as having her lips on someone else's could make her feel so intoxicated.

Suddenly Jaune felt Ruby's tongue enter his mouth, exploring everywhere it could reach and gliding across his teeth. It took him back at first, but he shortly returned the favor and inserted his tongue inside her mouth as well. He lowered his hands down to her mid-section, holding her closer to him as they became lost in their heated up kiss. Jaune could feel Ruby's breath getting heavier, and it was really turning him on as he realized just how intense they were making out.

Ruby was slowly starting to run out of air. She didn't want to break away, but realized she had to in order breathe. As they both broke apart, a small bridge of saliva formed between their mouths. They rested both of their foreheads onto each other as they opened their eyes to look the other in theirs, a smile forming on both their lips as they tried to regain their breaths. They just kind of stood there like that for a couple minutes, not needing so say anything to each other, but Jaune would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't curious on where Ruby learned about French kissing.

"I gotta ask… Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"I read about it in a book" Ruby said proudly, putting her research from Ninjas of Love to good use. "Is it… alright if we go further?" she asked a bit nervous what he might think.

Ruby's question left Jaune completely stupefied. Not only by what she was implying, but after only confessing to each other almost five minutes ago. Was Ruby really okay with the pace of things? It's not like he feels the need to come up with an excuse not to go further with her. Having Ruby Rose, his school crush offer to go further with him was like a dream come true, but is this really alright? He had to confirm.

"Is that what you really want? I hope you're not doing this just because you think I want to… not that I don't want to go further with you, but already? And… here?" Jaune questioned, not finding the bathroom to be very romantic.

"I don't mind that it's in here. Sure it's not ideal, but no one will hear us. Plus I really want to know what it's like… what it's like to be that much closer to you in that way. The real question is, are you sure you want to do this? I always thought you had a thing for Weiss or Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss was just a crush. I gave up on her after repeatedly getting rejected. Pyrrha is a good friend, but that's all she is, a good friend" Jaune confirmed. "You on the other hand, I felt like there was something more between us. Something more than just a friendship, a type of connection. You always make me laugh and smile, I feel I can be me around you. And I want to feel even more connected to you" Jaune hinted at, and without warning he felt Ruby's lips attack his with extreme force. It took him a second to recoil, but by the time he did, the kiss was already cut short.

"All those things you just said about me. It's making me feel so hot inside, like I'm losing control of mys-" Ruby was cut off by Jaune placing his lips back onto hers, and they continued to get lost in each other's mouths once more. Ruby's hands were exploring every part of Jaune's back, tracing her fingers down his spine sending chills down his neck.

Jaune slowly lifted up his free hand and placed it over her right breast. He gave it a light squeeze and used his fingers to tease her nipples through her thin tank top. He could hear a small moan escape her mouth and into his as they never broke apart, but Jaune could tell Ruby had a hard time keeping herself balanced on her toes from having to lean up nearly a foot just to kiss him. Jaune knew what to do. Without even breaking their hold and with hardly any strength needed, he lifted Ruby up by her behind and placed her on the sink counter. It put her at just the right height for them to continue.

Ruby pulled up on Jaune's shirt, wanting to feel is toned muscles. They pulled away just for a brief moment to remove each other's tops. Ruby just had the tank top on and once it was removed it revealed her bare chest. They both threw their shirts to the side and the second Jaune saw Ruby's perky breasts, he cupped them both in his hands as he slammed his mouth back onto hers to continue where they left off.

It's funny how earlier in the day Ruby was making such a big fuss over Jaune seeing her panties, now she's willingly showing him her bare chest and will soon be showing him everything. She wasn't as shy about it anymore, and she had no room for complaints as Jaune was making her feel really good. Just simply touching her small breasts was making her overly excited, letting out sighs of delight as he rubbed his fingers over her soft nubs. She wanted to return the favor. Noticing Jaune's waist was just above the counter, she moved her hands down his chest, gliding her fingers in a pattern down his torso until she reached his pajama bottoms.

She gripped her fingers onto his pants and boxers, tugging down towards her and letting them fall down his legs. She pulled her face away from the deep kiss to get a look at Jaune's member. It was pointed up at her and seemed to be throbbing. Being as inexperienced as she was, she carefully wrapped her hand around the shaft, feeling the veins popping out at the side and the foreskin near the top.

It looked big enough just by staring at it, but Ruby was surprised how big it felt in her hands. She was just starting to realize that soon it would be inside of her, her face turning ever so brighter just from the thought of it. It amazed her how such a thing was possible. Very slowly she started pumping her hand up and down, receiving a few groans from Jaune in approval.

"Like this?" Ruby asked to confirm, her inexperience making her nervous.

"Yeah… just like that" Jaune replied as he tried to control his breathing. He removed one of his hands from Ruby's breasts and pursued to pull down on her white pajama bottoms, revealing her beowolf panties to him once more. Jaune chuckled to himself remembering seeing them earlier, never believing until now that he'd ever get to witness them again. He used his empty hand to latch onto the hem of Ruby's panties and slowly removed them down her legs, leaving her crotch completely exposed for Jaune to see.

It was a little embarrassing for Ruby to have her entire body naked in front of Jaune, but she wasn't afraid, she was very much excited. Her womanhood was flowing with juices, leaking down her inner thighs in anticipation.

Jaune had never seen a woman's privates with his own eyes before. He thought it looked amazing, and it being Ruby's made it that much more rewarding to witness. Letting his free hand move towards her opening, he slipped a couple fingers into her, using his thumb to lightly tease her clitoris. Ruby let out a pleasurable moan, feeling his fingers slowly enter in and out of her wet pussy. She would have never known how good it could feel to have someone do this to her, or how Jaune knew exactly what to do to get her insides all stirred up.

The rush Ruby was getting from feeling Jaune's fingers moving around inside of her made her stroke his dick a little more aggressively. Moving her wrist up and down, every once in a while stopping to gently rub her thumb against the head which caused Jaune to groan even louder. Hearing him sound so vulnerable from her touch made her happy, and was turning her on even more. His other hand never did leave her breasts, the added foreplay was sending her into a frenzy. She was glad that he appreciated them so much despite their small size in comparison to a lot of the other girls they went to school with.

After a few minutes, Jaune pulled his fingers out of her wet opening, getting a disapproving sigh from Ruby. He removed his other hand from her chest and moved it to hold up her upper back as Ruby wrapped her hands around his neck to keep herself more sturdy. Grabbing onto his hard cock, Jaune positioned himself over Ruby's entrance, seeking approval before they officially go all the way. He looked into her glistening silver eyes, waiting for her response.

"I'm ready, Jaune. Just be gentle, it's my first time" Ruby told him, her voice a little shaky from knowing what's just about to come.

"Don't worry, Ruby. We'll take things slow" Jaune replied in a calming tone. It kind of helped to relieve ruby of any fear she may have had before. Gradually, Jaune pushed his member inside until he hit some kind of a barrier. Realizing what it was, he very carefully gave a small thrust to move past it.

Ruby let out a cry in pain, her eyes and teeth clenched shut as her walls closed down around Jaune's penis as he slipped past and tore through her hymen. Her face was that of discomfort, and wanting to numb her mind of all of that pain, Jaune leant down and kissed her neck. He whispered into her ear, doing what he can to try and relax her. "The pain will go away shortly I promise, just tell me when I can start moving".

Taking in a few deep breaths, Ruby regained her composure, finding her inner strength to continue and push through the pain. "Okay… You can move now" Ruby assured, bringing her face closer to Jaune's. "Please just kiss me while you do it though" Ruby requested, giving him somewhat of a puppy dog face to get him to agree.

Jaune was happy to oblige though, bringing his lips up to the cute girl his lower half was connected with and kissed her. The kiss was filled with absolute lust and passion for each other, like a hunger that could just never be satisfied. Sure there was love in it, but with all the other emotions running around in their heads, it wouldn't be truthful to say it was the only emotion behind everything.

Jaune slowly brought his penis out but not all the way, and carefully thrusted in and out of Ruby's tight cunt repeatedly. He swallowed her pained whimpers that left her throat, but after a short time, he could hear them being mixed with that of pleasure. His hypothesis was confirmed as his last thrust made her mewl in bliss as she pulled away, unable to keep a lock on the kiss from the spasms her body was beginning to have.

"I-It's starting to feel r-really good… my mind is g-going fuzzy" Ruby gasped out, her words beginning to break up as her mind was unable to think straight. Her chest moved up and down rapidly as her breathing picked up, her eyesight becoming clouded with bliss as Jaune began nibbling on her earlobe before sending kisses down her neck and to her chest. The sensation sent shivers down her spine, and she arched her back as her grip on Jaunes back increased, digging her nails into his soft flesh.

"Oh god I love it when you do that" Ruby murmured, her pain from earlier practically all gone. She could feel Jaune's length hitting her deepest parts inside of her, sending shock waves into her system, and loving every second of it. This new high she was experiencing was warping her mind, not believing that up until now she had never done anything sexual before. Now all she could think about was how amazing it felt to have the knight in shining armor thrust in and out of her. She wanted even more.

"Please, Jaune. Move faster" Ruby pleaded.

Jaune did as he was asked and pumped his cock into Ruby at a quicker pace, her fluids lubricating his dick making it easier to do so. Ruby pushed into each of his thrusts, wanting nothing more than for him to never stop moving, wrapping her legs behind his waist and keeping them locked together.

Ruby's moans were becoming noticeably louder by the minute. The lewd noises she was making was turning Jaune on even more as her voice echoed inside the bathroom. To hear the once innocent Ruby Rose beg for him to pound her privates more aggressively certainly was rewarding, and it was really starting to go to his head.

"Those sounds you make, they only excite me even more" Jaune confessed. He wanted to give her more, he wanted to make her feel as special and satisfied as possible. He then brought his tongue to one of her nipples, teasing it before taking it into his mouth. Ruby let out a loud moan as her body was set on fire from all the places she was receiving attention.

She could feel something rising inside of her, something she's never felt before. She didn't really know what it was, but it was getting closer, very close. Her walls were clenching down harder on Jaune's penis, increasing the pleasure for both of them. To feel Jaune's hard member rub so intensely inside of her felt simply amazing, and Ruby's warm, tight womanhood was anything beyond incredible. Jaune felt like he was getting close to his release the way things were escalating. He removed his mouth from Ruby's soft mounds to give her warning of what his body was telling him.

"Ruby… I'm gonna cum soon"

Ruby didn't pay much mind to it, focused way too much on herself to be able to fully comprehend what was going on around her. Her head tipped back as far as it could go, nearly hitting the mirror on the counter behind her as she suddenly felt fluids flow into her vagina at a high velocity. Ruby let out a loud cry of pure ecstasy, her erotic voice piercing Jaune's ears as she lost control of her whole body from her very first orgasm. Her body tensed up as she felt her pussy welling up with her own fluids that had nowhere to go with Jaune's member blocking the way.

Both hearing and feeling Ruby's intense climax sent Jaune over the edge. He gave a few more hard thrusts before quickly pulling out, releasing his load onto Ruby's chest and stomach. Jaune let out a satisfied sigh as all of his energy slowly left his body, leaning his head onto Ruby's for support. Ruby was finally starting to return to normal, her body relaxing as her breathing was starting to calm down. Jaune could feel her warm breath against his face, her eyes barely open from all her strength being taken from her just moments ago.

Ruby's liquids were flowing down her legs and onto the counter down the sides to the floor. She was only just now realizing the small lines of wet warmth on her abdomen. As her consciousness returned to her, she saw Jaune staring right back at her, his face merely inches from hers. He had a smile plastered on his, and it was becoming contagious cause she willingly letting one form on hers as well. "That was really amazing" Ruby said, nothing but pure satisfactory imprinted on her features.

After taking in a few more deep breaths, Jaune was able to speak. "Glad you enjoyed it"

Ruby's smile intensified, and she suddenly remembered the weird feeling on her lower half. She looked down to see Jaune's release all over her abdomen. With a devious smile, she pinched some of the jizz between her fingers and moved them towards her lips. "I heard this is a big turn on for guys" Ruby stated as she put her fingers in her mouth, tasting Jaune's spunk on her tongue. To her it didn't taste like anything special, but the reaction she got from Jaune is all she needed to know it was worth it.

Jaune's face was a mix of absolute surprise, but at the same time made Ruby look like the sexiest girl he had ever seen. She let out a cute giggle, letting Jaune know that her teasing was intentional. The blonde boy just kind of shook his head in amusement from how silly the girl was. Then it hit him, they were both in the bathroom late at night after having some intense sex. He figured it was best if they got dressed and went back to their dorm room, and he could tell that's what Ruby was thinking too.

Pulling himself away, Ruby hopped off the counter and they both picked up their clothes off the floor. Ruby pulled out some paper towels and wiped off the remaining cum that stuck to her skin. As soon as they both got their pajamas on they turned off the lights and exited the restroom. As they walked next to each other down the hall to their rooms, they felt as if they could actually sleep in peace for the rest of the night. Both finally being able to admit their feelings to each other, lifting the weights off their shoulders.

As they both reached their dorms, they turned to look at each other. Ruby looked merry as she was content with the events that happened tonight. Jaune looked at ease as well, happy with the turn of events. "Thanks for tonight, it was quite the experience. We should do it again sometime" Ruby suggested.

"By again I hope you don't mean in the bathroom" Jaune chuckled, finding it funny that they had just lost their virginity in the school bathroom.

"No. A bed next time would be nice. Wouldn't want a sore butt just from laying on the hard counter again" Ruby answered.

"Are you saying that you would like to try doing?.." Jaunes voice trailed off.

"Maybe. We'll see, but that's for a different discussion. For now I think I can finally get some shut eye" Ruby said as they both walked closer to each other. They pressed their lips together just briefly, giving each other a good night kiss. They pulled away and gave each other a warm smile.

"So I take it we're dating now?" Jaune asked.

"Well considering everything we just did, I certainly would like to give it a shot" Ruby admitted, liking the idea of being Jaune's girlfriend, along with the benefits that come with it.

Jaune smiled and felt a great amount of hope. He was really looking forward to being with Ruby. Her positive and cheerful personality always makes him happy, not to mention she was very attractive and a big eye candy. He wished they could last a long time. Finally they said their good nights and hugged each other goodbye. Then as silently as possible, they both slipped through their respective doors and headed for their beds. Ruby jumped up and immediately pulled the covers over herself, and as she closed her eyes in preparation for a deep sleep, she realized something. This is only the beginning of the craziness that will occur with Jaune. This entire day was a big wild ride. This entire day was how Ruby lost her rose.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading, if you actually were reading 0.o I appreciate any feedback you may have, please try and be constructive with anything negative. If you guys really like what I've done so far, I might be motivated to put out a second chapter in continuation of where we left off here. If I do write more for this story it will most likely take a while until it's done. Sorry but college comes first :P Let me know in the review/comment section of what you think I should do. Hope you have an excellent rest of your day, and I will see you around the site.**_

 _ **P.S. Can't wait for more RWBY Chibi**_


End file.
